The Three
by george eliot
Summary: AU Post Season 7 Spike leaves Sunnydale. Where does he go? New York of course where he meets a couple of people, one of whom is a sorely missed character. No spoilers, crossover with Ats
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: All the characters of BtVS and Ats belong to Joss Whedon and Co., no matter how often I wish it were otherwise. But the original characters are mine mine all mine.

Summary: This is post season 7. The First has been defeated with a minimum of death and destruction. (If you're one of those militant Spuffy people don't continue reading, it will only upset you.) Spike has pulled himself together and gotten the Hell out of Dodge. "Where has he gone?" you ask. To New York of course. 

A thin rain fell on New York City, almost invisible except for where it met the light of a street lamp. Spike stalked the streets a cigarette hanging from his lips. Two months ago he had left Sunnydale behind but he hadn't been able to leave the pain behind. It followed him everywhere he went, all the way to New York City. Spike hadn't been here since the late seventies; he couldn't believe the changes a mere 25 years could bring. Times Square, once a haven for hookers, pimps, and drug dealers, was now full of happy gaping tourists snapping pictures and spending money. Disney had taken over. At least the neon lights were still there. They lit up the sky turning night into day. This was as close to day as Spike was going to get and he was grateful for it. 

For several days Spike had felt as if something were directing him. Tonight he had planned to loiter in Times Square watching the people go by but instead he headed for the subway at Port Authority. He got on the uptown A train and took it almost to the end, to 190th Street. When he exited the station he turned right and entered Fort Tryon Park. He couldn't remember ever having come here all those years ago. Yet he seemed to know where he was going. He soon reached a clearing and he could see the Hudson River flowing on his left. Straight ahead was a large stone building that looked like a castle or an old monastery. Now Spike was curious and so he made his way to the front of the building. There was a street light there and by its light he read the sign declaring the building to be The Cloisters Museum of Medieval Art, a part of the Metropolitan Museum of Art. Strangely, the door was ajar. After hesitating for only a moment Spike entered the building. At the top of the stairs he found himself in a large hall. A few lights barely illuminated the space but Spike could see that he wasn't alone. A figure stood in the next room apparently examining one of the exhibits.

The figure seemed to sense Spike's presence and turned. Spike walked forward until the two were only a few feet apart. The figure turned out to be a man, pale skinned and dark haired. Like Spike he was dressed all in black. 

The man cocked his head to one side and said, "I have to say, I didn't expect to meet a vampire here. And a vampire with a soul no less. Let's see, blond hair, leather duster, soul. You must be Spike, a.k.a. William the Bloody."

Spike's eyes narrowed. "You seem to know quite a lot. Who and what are you?"

"My name is Morgan. I am half human, half demon. I've heard quite a bit about you on the demon grape vine."

He stopped and he and Spike both turned to the doorway. A man was standing there, a human. He hesitated at the threshold until Morgan waved him in.

"Come on in. We were just getting acquainted. I'm Morgan, this is Spike and you are...?"

"Lindsey," said the man.

Morgan's eyebrow's rose. "Lindsey, formerly of Wolfram and Hart?"

"Yes."

"Well, well. Aren't we a group? Gentlemen, I think it's safe to say we have been brought here," said Morgan, stepping aside to reveal the exhibit behind him.

It was a stand with three swords on it. They were black as pitch, like slits in the dim light.

"So who are we talking about?" asked Lindsey. "The Powers That Be?"

Morgan shrugged. "Your guess is as good as mine. But the alarm system has been disabled and there isn't a guard to be found so we are supposed to be here. There are three swords and three of us."

Spike leaned forward and peered at the swords. "There's an inscription on each of them. It's Latin I think." He brushed away a bit of dust and read the inscription out loud. "The Three Shall Be As One. They Shall Be the Line Against the Darkness."

"So what does this mean?" demanded Lindsey. "We're the Three Musketeers?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "I think there's only one way to find out."

They each reached out and took a sword. Simultaneously they pulled the blades out of their scabbards. The blades too were black. The three men looked at each other. Then, not knowing why, they crossed the swords with a clash of steel on steel. 

A brilliant light shot up from the center of the swords, then disappeared leaving the room darker than it had been. The three stepped back and lowered their swords.

"Well," said Morgan, his voice a little shaky. "Now we know. I gotta say, I think I would have appreciated a letter or a recording rather than having the information dropped into my mind but at least we know."

"This doesn't make sense," said Spike. "I'm a vampire, you're a demon and you're a lawyer who worked for Wolfram and Hart. Not exactly champion material."

Morgan frowned. "Maybe that's the point. We aren't going to judge anyone are we? We don't see things in black and white. And I'd be willing to bet that we've got a lot more compassion than the average hero."

He turned to Lindsey. "The first thing we have to do is get you up to fighting speed. Fortunately for you this just happens to be something that we know quite a bit about.

"Come on. We'll go back to my apartment and have a really big drink. Then we can figure out what happens next."


	2. Chapter 1

__

A year and a half later

Buffy sat on the couch trying to make a Christmas shopping list. This Christmas was going to be different. She actually had some money to spare and she even had time to go shopping. Of course there were fewer people to buy presents for. Giles had gone back to England, Anya had left and the newest Slayer was gone to another town. No point in staying in Sunnydale once the Hellmouth closed for good. Just three people to buy for now; Willow, Xander, and Dawn. 

Buffy had just had a good idea for Willow when the phone rang.

"Hello, Christmas Central."

"Buffy. Hi."

"Angel?"

"Yeah. Listen, I know it's almost Christmas but we've got a little situation."

Buffy sighed and closed her eyes. What was she thinking? She would never have a good Christmas. "What's the problem?"

"Cordy's had a vision. You were in it. And Wes has got this prophecy..."

"Let me guess. I'm in that too. What do I die again?"

"Uh, no. Actually you're not in it. Neither am I. I hate to ask Buffy, but..."

"I'll come. I just have to pack a few things and leave a message for Dawn and the others. I'll see you by tonight."

"Don't come to the hotel. Meet us at the airport. Terminal 1 information desk."

"The airport? What, is evil trying to get frequent flyer miles?"

"We're going to New York City. That's where it's happening."

"That's kinda cool I've always wanted to go to New York."

After hanging up Buffy sat on the couch staring straight ahead. Even now after the Hellmouth was closed she wasn't going to get any peace. 

Buffy left the note for Dawn on the kitchen counter and threw her things into the car. It was a used car but still pretty good. She'd really felt like a grownup after buying it.

The drive to L.A. was uneventful, the highway clicking by under her wheels. She parked her car in the long- term lot at LAX and found her way to the Terminal 1 information desk.

Angel was already there along with Wesley, Cordelia and a guy with a hood over his head. Cordelia ran forward to meet her.

"It's good to see you Buffy. We've gotta get you checked in. Our flight leaves in less than half an hour."

Several security checks later they were seated on the plane, Cordelia next to Buffy and Angel between Wesley and the guy with the hood whose name was Lorne. 

"Just tell me what's happening Cordelia," Buffy had had enough of the cryptic.

"Three days ago Wesley found this old scroll in a second hand shop. It has a prophecy, of course. It says When The Three have risen the Coming is at hand.' It didn't mean anything until yesterday when Angel fought this demon in Venice Beach. The vamp was nuts, he kept repeating The Three have come,' over and over again. Before he was dusted a train ticket stub from New York fell out of his pocket. Then yesterday I had this vision. You and Angel were in it, fighting in what looked like an empty lot. It was kinda blurry but I did see the Empire State Building in the background. So we decided we had to go to New York."

Buffy was silent for several moments. "Okay. I have two questions. One, did you dig up anymore info on The Three and two, whose the guy in the hood?"

Cordelia laughed. "That's Lorne. He's a demon actually. From a place called Pylea. He can read people if they sing. He'd cause comment if he didn't wear the hood. On the plane at least. In New York he'll blend right in.

"We don't know much about The Three. There doesn't seem to be any information about them in the usual places. We did find out that they're powerful and dangerous."

"Of course they are, they always are." Buffy leaned her head back and closed her eyes. Maybe she could get in a nap before they landed.

They managed to get a cab without too much trouble. It dropped them off at a hotel not far from Times Square. Buffy thought the hotel was a bit seedy but they couldn't afford to be somewhere where they would attract attention. After dropping off their bags they wnadered into Times Square. Buffy couldn't remember the last time she'd been around so many people. They flowed like a tide filling every available space. 

Angel knew of a bar where they could get some information, for a price. It was a small, dark place filled with smoke, the floor sticky with spilt drinks. A weasely bartender, who looked a little like Willy, was dispensing drinks to a variety of beings. Silence descended on the bar as Buffy and her companions entered. Angel walked up to the bar and addressed the bartender.

"Hi there. We're from out of town and we need a little information."

"Tourist bureau around the corner pal. We've only got drinks here, no information."

Angel slid a pack of bills across the bar. "Are you sure?" he asked. 

The bartender's eyes were glued to the cash. "Of course, we're friendly here in The Big Apple. What sort of information were you after?"

"We're looking for The Three."

If possible, the silence got even deeper. The bartender shook his head. "No. Don't know anything about that. But maybe you're looking for demons? There's supposed to be something big on."

Angel decided to let The Three go for a moment. "Where?"

"Abandoned warehouse, down on the docks in Brooklyn. Just over the Brooklyn Bridge."

Angel turned away leaving the bills on the bar. He herded his companions out the door and they all stood on the sidewalk.

"Why didn't you press him," demanded Buffy. "He knew something about The Three."

Angel nodded. "Yes, and he was scared. The whole bar reeked of fear. I don't think they would have told us anything without a fight. We're not ready for that. We can go check out this warehouse though."

Lorne had let down his hood but hardly anyone gave him a second glance. They rode the subway to Brooklyn and got out by the Brooklyn Bridge. The warehouses were silent in the darkness, the East River flowing smoothly by. Only one of them appeared abandoned its windows broken and a pile of trash by the entrance. Angel and Buffy decided to go in alone. They felt confident they could handle whatever was inside.

The warehouse seemed empty when they peered in the shattered windows. Angel found one that was clear and they slipped in to the darkness. They circled the empty space but there was no sign of demons or of anything else. They stood in the center of the room taking one last look around.

"I guess the information was wrong," said Angel.

A moment later a cage fell from the air above trapping them. The corners sank deep into the concrete floor and an eldritch light around the bars made it clear the cage was reinforced with magic. Cackling came from the shadows as the room slowly began to fill with demons. 

The largest in the group stepped forward, apparently in charge. "Welcome to our humble home. We're sooo happy to have you. I wouldn't go shaking the bars. They'll just drain your strength. Of course come morning that won't matter." He gestured toward a large set of windows on the eastern wall of the warehouse. "Come sun up you'll be no more than a pile of ashes Angel, and the Slayer with you. You'll set her body aflame as you burn."

Buffy kicked the side of the cage and promptly fell to her knees as a wave of nausea passed through her.

The demon chief shook his head. "They never listen."

"So," said Angel. "Since we're going to die anyway why don't you tell us about the Three. Like, how do we kill em."

The demon threw back his head and laughed. "You want to kill the Three? Poor misguided fools. The Three are on your pitiful side. Over this past year they have cut a swath of light across our world but they will not have your help at the Coming."

Buffy and Angel exchanged a look. They hadn't heard anything over the past year. Who were the Three?

"So, what shall we do while we wait for the show? Game of cards? Or perhaps a round of kick the head?" the demon chief asked his minions.

The skylight exploded in shards of glass as three men dropped from overhead. They landed in a crouch then stood in one fluid movement. Two were dark haired and the third was blond. 

The man in the center looked around at the assembled demons and said, "Hello boys. Wanna play?"

The demons broke and ran, including the leader. In less than a minute they were all gone.

The blond turned to his companions and said, "I guess our reputation precedes us."

The third man said, "Yeah. This is no fun at all."

Angel and Buffy stood in their cage, their mouths hanging open. Angel spoke first.

"Lindsey."

"Angel," said Lindsey.

"Spike," said Buffy.

"Buffy."

"I feel left out," said the third man. "If I may introduce myself, I'm Morgan. It's just a thrill to meet you both. I'm all aquiver. Perhaps I can contribute here."

Morgan stepped up to the cage and pulled a sword from the scabbard on his back. It was black, more like a hole in space than a piece of metal. He raised it in order to swing at the bars of the cage. "Step back please."

Angel jumped forward. "The cage is magic."

Morgan's eyes narrowed. "What is it about me that leads you to believe that I just fell off the turnip truck? Now step back. Unless you don't like your current shape."

Angel stepped back and Morgan swung the blade. It passed right through the bars with a sound like air being torn apart. The cage disintegrated leaving only a fine silver powder on the floor.

Morgan sheathed his sword and turned to his companions. "Shall we?"

They headed toward the door but Buffy and Angel got in their way.

Angel said, "We've got some questions for you."

Morgan sighed deeply. "I realize the two of you are used to being in charge but we are not part of your little group." He turned to Lindsey. "Feel any need to give him a seeing to?'

Lindsey shook his head. "Strangely enough, no I don't."

Morgan turned to Spike. "What about you? Feel the urge to kick the Slayers ass all the way down the street?"

Spike too shook his head. He looked Morgan in the eyes and said, "No. No urges whatsoever."

Morgan smiled and turned back to Buffy and Angel. "So we're outta here."

The three raised their hands up and stood in a circle, palm to palm. Buffy heard herself gasp as their eyes went black just like Willow's when she did powerful magic. A moment later they were gone.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other. Angel said, "I think we may have just met The Three."


	3. Chapter 2

Discalimer: None of the Buffy or Angel characters are mine, more's the pity. The original ones are mine though.

Thanks for the reviews. You guys are just swell. I will strive to be worthy of your praise.

Sadly there will be no Faith. But a few others will be back.

Buffy and Angel met the others outside the warehouse. 

"What happened in there?" asked Wesley. "We heard a big crash and then a bunch of demons came running out. Did you put the fear of God into them? They were moving fast."

Angel shook his head. "They were ready for us; they had a magical cage to hold us until sunrise. We walked right into a trap."

"So what happened? How did you escape?"

"The Three. Turns out they're on our side. And we know two of them."

"What does that mean?" demanded Cordelia. "Who are they?"

"Lindsey, Spike and some guy named Morgan." 

Silence greeted this pronouncement. Lorne broke it to ask, "Morgan you said? Medium height, dark hair, penchant for wisecracks?"

Angel and Buffy nodded.

"I think I know him. He came into Caritas a couple of times. He's half human, half demon. Sings well. My read was that he was an okay guy. But not some kind of hero."

"Well something has changed then," said Angel. "They've got these black swords. Morgan used his to reduce the cage to powder. They also caused the demons to high tail it out of there. They didn't even have to fight. All the bad guys just ran for it."

"Tell me more about the sword." Wesley had that look in his eye that meant research was about to occur.

"Okay. But not here. Let's go back to the hotel."

The Three watched them go from the roof of a warehouse.

Lindsey said, "They're going to be a problem."

"Yes they are," agreed Morgan. "Question is, why are they here? So far from home."

"Cordelia probably had a vision," said Lindsey.

Morgan nodded his head. "That's likely and if it's true it means they probably have a part to play. We're going to have to keep an eye on them so they don't get themselves killed." He turned and rested against the wall. "How do you two feel now that you've faced your own personal demons?"

Lindsey smiled. "One of the partners at Wolfram & Hart told me that I needed to find my place. Now I know I really have. There's no anger left in me."

"And you?" 

Spike leaned back on the wall. "I left Sunnydale because I couldn't stay. There was nothing there. We'd gone too far to go back. The fire was still there though; it followed me here. But just now in the warehouse I realized that I feel differently. I don't know when it happened but what I feel changed. I still love her, I think I always will. But I'm no longer _in love_ with her. The fire no longer burns."

"Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" asked Lindsey.

"Good. It wasn't a warming fire, it just destroyed everything in its path."

Morgan stood up straight and looked out at the city. "They say that true love lasts forever. I think that's right but it's not romantic love. It's the love of friends. Lovers come and go, but friends are with you forever. 

"Let's go home."

Buffy and Cordelia spent the next day site seeing and Christmas shopping. They saw the tree at Rockefeller Center, the windows at Sachs Fifth Avenue and The Empire State Building.

"I could live here," said Cordelia. 

"Not me. I like a small town now. There's just too many people here."

"Are you going to stay in Sunnydale?"

Buffy nodded. "For now. Dawn is going to UC Sunnydale so for the next four years at least. After that, I don't know. It's kind of nice now that the Hellmouth is closed. I get to be normal most of the time."

"Yeah. I can see how that would be nice. You just have to find a good guy. Any prospects?"

"Not really. I have gone on a couple of dates but no one really clicked. That's okay. I think I needed a nice long break from relationships.

"The sun is setting. We should go back to the hotel."

When they reached the hotel Buffy gave Cordelia her packages. "Take those up for me. I just want to check something out."

"Where are you going?" 

"I'll tell you when I get back. Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere scary."

Cordelia climbed up to their room with a frown on her face. What was Buffy up to?

Buffy pushed open the door to the demon bar they'd been to the night before. She noticed a sign on the door that read Gracie's'. A funny name for a demon bar.

Once inside she saw Morgan sitting at the bar. She sat down on the stool next to him.

"Good evening Slayer. Been doing some site seeing? Nowhere like New York at Christmas."

"What's your deal Morgan? What are you three up to?"

Raising an eyebrow Morgan said, "Up to? That implies mischief. Not our thing. And even if it were why would I tell you?"

"You seem to be the leader of your little group."

He shook his head. "No. I am the oldest, by quite a bit, so I have more experience. I also know more about magic and I have the least emotional baggage but I'm not the leader. None of us is. That's not how it works." He turned to face her. "Go back to your friends Buffy."

Buffy leaned forward and grabbed Morgan's shirt. "You are going to tell me what's going on, now."

Silence descended on the bar except for the sound of chairs scraping back. The clientele of the bar closed in.

Morgan said softly, "Be careful Dorothy, you're not in Kansas anymore."

Buffy released her hold on him. "They would protect you? But you fight demons."

"No. We fight the forces that seek destruction and chaos. There's a big difference." He waved an arm in a circle. "They know we will accept them as they are without judgement. We make no claim to be better than they are. And if any of them face danger from the darkness we will protect them. Demon and vampire killing is your gig Slayer."

Buffy slid off the stool and left the bar. Out on the street she took a big gulp of cold air. Shivering a bit she walked back to the hotel.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: As always, Buffy and Angel characters don't belong to me (I keep rubbing this lamp but so far nothing) They belong to joss Whedon and Co.. But the original ones are mine.

The song is a traditional Irish carol. The version I have is performed by Aengus.

To all my fabulous reviewers, I love you all. 

To Imzadi: I am not Mary Ann Evans but she was fabulous so I thought I'd borrow her pen name. I didn't think she'd mind. I will consider your suggestion for a bit of crossover. It has possiblilities.

When Buffy got back to the hotel she found everyone waiting for her.

"Where did you go Buffy?" asked Angel.

"To that bar. Did you know it's called Gracie's? Strange."

"That was not smart Buffy."

She waved it away. "It was no biggie. I just thought I might learn something if I went alone."

"And did you?" asked Wesley.

"I learned that the demons in the bar are friends with The Three. Morgan was there. He didn't tell me anything really. How about you?"

Wesley picked up a legal pad from the dresser. "I called Fred and asked her to do some research on the internet. It seems Lindsey is still practicing law. He passed the New York State bar exam a year ago. Apparently he does quite a bit of pro bono work. He is also part owner of a house in the Village. The other two owners are Morgan Fletcher and William Sanguis. Morgan Fletcher, it turns out, is an associate professor of history at Columbia University. According to Fred he is a favorite of the students; his classes are always filled. She didn't turn up anything on William. It's all very interesting but doesn't really help us with our current problem. 

"I did manage to turn up some information about the swords. They are medieval in origin and were on loan to The Cloisters Museum here in New York City. 18 months ago they disappeared from the museum. No evidence of illegal entry was discovered and the swords never surfaced. There was a legend attached to the swords. Supposedly a sorcerer made them for three champions who would battle the forces of evil. Each sword bore an inscription in Latin: The Three Shall Be As One. They Shall Be the Line Against the Darkness."

"That's something," said Angel. "Now we just have to figure out what The Coming is. Did you find anything on that?"

Wesley shook his head. "Not so much as a glimmer. We may just have to wait and see. Or we can try to persuade the Three to tell us what they know."

Buffy stood up and moved toward the door. "I say that tonight we relax a bit. Go somewhere fun. What do you say? It may be the only holiday we get."

"Sounds good to me," said Cordelia. "You guys have been in research mode all day so it's time for some fun."

Angel sighed. But he didn't disagree. He knew he couldn't win. "Okay. Fine. There's a bar on the Lower East Side that will be okay. It's not a demon bar but the crowd is funky enough so Lorne here won't stand out. It's called The Ether."

The Ether was only half full that night. Buffy and her friends found a table in a very dark corner and ordered a round of drinks. The room had red walls covered with strange objects. There were also long swags of fabric hanging from the ceiling and more candles than you could shake a stick at. A slow sultry song was playing while a few couples swayed on the dance floor.

Buffy was just beginning to relax when something caught her attention. A man with platinum blonde hair was out on the dance floor. Sure enough, it was Spike. He was dancing with a petite blonde woman. They turned and Buffy saw the woman's face.

"Anya?!"

Angel grabbed Buffy's arm to keep her in her seat. "What did you say?"

"That's Anya, dancing with Spike."

The group turned to the dance floor. As the couples on the floor parted a little they saw that Spike and Anya were not alone. Morgan sat at the bar watching the two dance, an affectionate smile on his face. A moment later Lindsey came in. He sat down next to Morgan and whispered in his ear. The two looked at Spike and even though he had his back to the bar Spike stopped dancing and joined his friends at the bar. They had what seemed to be an intense conversation until the bartender interrupted. Buffy couldn't hear what he was saying but he seemed to be asking for something. The Three seemed to agree to the request. Then the bartender handed Lindsey a guitar from behind the bar. The music stopped and the room was silent. Lindsey sat on the stool and began to play.

Then the Three started to sing. They sang a Christmas carol but it wasn't one Buffy had heard before.

All hail to the days that merit more praise

Than all of the rest of the year.

And welcome the nights that double delights

As well for the poor as the peer.

Good fortune attend each merry man's friend

Who doth the best that he may

Forgetting old wrongs with carols and songs

To drive the cold winter away

People got up and began to dance forming a large circle, a few clapping their hands in time to the music.

Tis ill for a mind to anger inclined

To think of small injuries now

If wrath be to seek do not lend her thy cheek

Nor let her inherit thy brow

Cross out of thy books malevolent looks

Both beauty and youth's decay

And wholly consort with mirth and with sport

To drive the cold winter away

This time of the year is spent in good cheer

When neighbors together do meet

To sit by the fire in friendly desire

Each other in love to greet

Old grudges forgot are put in the pot

All sorrows aside they lay

The old and the young doth carol this song

To drive the cold winter away.

When Christmastide comes like a bride

In holly and ivy clad

Twelve days in the year much mirth and good cheer

In every household is had

The country guise is then to devise

Some gambols of Christmas play

Whereat the young men do the best that they can

To drive the cold winter away.

When the final note died away the room filled with applause and the Three bowed their heads in acknowledgement. Conversations restarted and the recorded music filled the room once again.

Angel turned to Lorne who had sat transfixed through the performance.

"Well, what did you get? I know they all sang at once but..."

"Didn't matter sweets. Those guys are connected. I bet each one knows where the others are even when they're across town from each other. And they've got some serious power happening."

"Are they really on our side?"

"They're on the side of the light. They're on the side of the powerless and the voiceless. And they've got enough compassion to fill this city. It's a wonder they haven't got an army following them around."

The Three were putting on their coats and preparing to leave. Anya hooked her arms through Spike and Morgan's and the four left the bar together. Several heads, all female, turned to watch them leave.

"Whew," said Lorne. "Did you see that kitty action? If looks could kill that Anya would be toast."

"Do you blame them?" said Cordelia. "She's leaving with three hot men who didn't pay any attention to the other women in the room." She got up. "Wait here. I'll get the dirt."

Cordelia crossed the room and sat down at the bar. She leaned toward the bartender. "Hey, who were those guys?"

The bartender grinned at her. "That's what all the women want to know. I can only tell you their names. Lindsey, Morgan, and Will. Actually I can tell you one more thing. Will bartends here three nights a week. Come tomorrow night if you want to try your luck but I have to warn you, you probably won't get anywhere."

"Was that his girlfriend? The blonde?"

"No. She's just their friend. Apparently she and Morgan go way back."

"Thanks. Maybe I'll be back."

Cordelia returned to the table and took a sip of her drink. "So, it turns out Spike is going by the name Will here. He works as a bartender and he'll be working tomorrow night. Anya isn't dating any of them but she and Morgan go way back, probably from her demon days. The bartender told me that women ask about our Three boys all the time but no one gets lucky." She paused for a moment. "Do you feel it? The room is different now that they're gone. It's like someone turned the lights off or stopped the music. Whatever they are, it's serious."

Buffy turned to Wesley. "Did Fred give you the address of their house?"

"Of course."

"Let's go then."

"I thought you wanted to have fun?" asked Angel.

"I'm just yielding to the inevitable."

The house was on a tree-lined street in the West Village. It looked well maintained with shiny brass fixtures and window boxes. Buffy wondered what sort of flowers they kept.

She couldn't find a doorbell so she used the doorknocker. It had the shape of a dragon's head. 

From inside a voice called, "Come in."

Buffy and company entered and found themselves facing a large living room. A card table had been set up in the middle and The Three plus Anya and Clem were seated around it playing cards. A small pile of chips occupied the center of the table.

Morgan beckoned them in. "Come in then. We've been expecting you."

Buffy decided not to waste time. She strode up to the table and demanded, "What is going on? What is the Coming?"

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "I thought we covered this." Turning to Spike he asked, "Is she always like this?"

"Usually."

"Didn't you find it annoying?"

Spike considered for a moment. "When you're love's bitch you see things differently."

"I'd heard that," said Morgan.

"Of course," continued Spike. "I'm over it now so I agree with you, it's annoying."

"Why don't you go home Buffy?" said Anya.

Buffy glared at her. "Why are you here Anya? Trying to relive your demon days?"

"I put up with you before Buffy, for Xander's sake. But I don't have to do it anymore because I too am no longer love's bitch."

"I'd heard that," said Lindsey.

"Buffy, why don't you just relax for a bit. When the Coming happens we'll call you, scout's honor," said Morgan raising three fingers in a salute.

"You were never a scout," said Spike.

"Of course I was. In the French Indian War. Or maybe it was the Crimean War. They all blend together."

"It's the thirteenth century that blends together for me," said Anya.

Morgan nodded his head. "I'm not surprised. The thirteenth century was boring, start to finish."

"I have had enough of you three." Buffy was practically yelling. "Don't you understand that we're here to help? Some end-of-the-world thing is going to happen and you guys are playing poker. At least it's not for kittens."

Morgan threw down his cards. "For the love of some old woman! That is enough. This is not your town Slayer. When something happens we will deal with it. At the moment we have no real information. So we can run around like chickens with our heads cut off or we can get on with life until we do have something. If you can be civilized you are welcome to join us. Otherwise go back to your hotel. I do realize that waiting is not your forte but you'll have to manage somehow."

He turned back to the table. "Whose bet is it?"

"Yours," said Clem. He looked up at Buffy. "It's good to see you Buffy. I was happy to hear you came through that First Evil thing okay."

Buffy smiled at him. "Thanks. I'm glad you're okay too."

"Oh yeah, couldn't be better. Nothing like being with your friends. Hey, you guys want some egg nog? It's the real thing, not store bought."

Buffy shook her head. "No thanks. I think we'll be going. Maybe we'll see you later." 

As Buffy and her companions left the group around the table called out, "Bye."

Just before the door shut she heard Morgan say, "Now we can get back to business. I bet five."


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: The Buffy and Angel characters are not mine will never be mine. (sob) They belong to Joss Whedon and Co. The original characters and the story _are_ mine though.

To Imzadi: Sorry the courtroom business is so short but I didn't feel competent to make it longer.

Thanks for the feedback and encouragement. It makes me all warm and tingly.

The clock on the mantel struck two. The poker game had ended when Anya went to sleep in the guest room and Lindsey went to finish a brief. The others had remained in the living room.

Clem peered into his mug. "I think this needs less egg and more nog."

Spike shook his head. "No more nog for you. You remember what happened the last time. We were cleaning the kitchen for days. You just can't hold your liquor mate."

"I suppose you're right. Feels kinda nice though. Hey, wasn't it great to see the Slayer again? She looks good I think. A little tired though."

When Spike said nothing Clem continued. "Um, I didn't touch a sore spot did I? You two are okay?"

"Yeah. We're okay. Dont you worry.

"You're all quiet over there Morgan."

"Nothing to say. Mark this day on your calendar."

There was a loud knocking on the door followed by a dwarf entering the room. Bowing to the fashion of the 21st Century he was wearing jeans and a sweater. He did have the requisite long white beard.

Morgan sighed deeply. "What have they gotten themselves into?"

"The former Watcher received a phone call on his cell and he must have gotten some kind of tip because they went up to The Bronx. They're in Fangs territory, corner of Simpson and 163rd. Nothing has happened yet but they're being watched."

"How many?"

"At least twenty, possibly as many as thirty. It's only Buffy, Angel and Wesley. The other two went back to the hotel."

"At least two of them have some sense."

Lindsey came in to the living room and raised his eyebrows at the scene.

Morgan sighed again and stood up. "Okay, let's saddle up people." He paused for a moment. "I've always wanted to say that."

"Don't say it again," said Spike.

The Three strapped on their swords, stood in their usual circle and vanished.

Clem and the dwarf, whose name was George, sat down to play some Gin.

The Three materialized on the roof of a building on the corner of Simpson and 163rd Street. They looked down into the street and quickly spotted Buffy, Angel and Wesley trying to get into a building without actually knocking the door down.

Spike shook his head sadly. "You'd think they were new at this."

There was movement in the shadows as the Fangs began to close in. Angel was the first to feel them coming. He said something to Buffy and Wesley. The three of them got into a tight group, back to back. Seeing that the element of surprise was gone the Fangs attacked.

The first few were easily dispatched but then the going got harder. These Weren't fledglings but battle hardened vampires who had survived for years on the streets. The Fangs had held this territory for more than a decade by never backing down. The Three watched as Angel Buffy and Wesley were forced back against the wall of the building. There was nowhere for them to go.

The Three descended from the roof in a leisurely fashion and came out onto the street. Spike whistled through his teeth. The Fangs at the rear turned toward the sound and one of them came out of the group to confront The Three.

"What are you doing here? These are not innocents that you need to protect."

Morgan grinned at him. "Call it a whim. Or maybe the Christmas Spirit. Why don't you guys just call it a night?"

The vampire growled. "I didn't become the leader of the Fangs by backing down."

"Thats not what I heard," said Spike. "I heard you bought your way to the top."

That did it. The vampire leapt forward, teeth bared and eyes flashing. Spike side-stepped and as the vampire went past brought his sword around.

Spike brushed the former vampire off of his duster. "Who's next?"

The Fangs shuffled their feet and looked at one another. Then a new leader showed himself.

"Let's go. We've got time for a game of Kick the Head before sunrise."

The Fangs dispersed, quick as smoke, leaving only silence behind.

Buffy strode up to confront The Three. "We could have handled that."

Spike shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe. Maybe not. Doesn't matter."

"How did you know we were here?" asked Wesley.

Lindsey replied, "We have our ways. That doesn't matter either. Why were you here? You do know this is the neighborhood that had the nickname Fort Apache? It's not like it was back then, but it's still dangerous, even for you."

"We received information that a group of demons was going to perform a ritual here tonight. The source is usually reliable."

"Yeah. But who was your source's source? Never mind. You've changed Wesley; you've gotten impulsive. I think I like it, even though we're out here in the freezing cold, in the middle of the night and I've got a meeting at 10 am tomorrow."

"And I have a class at 11:30."

"I don't have to be at work until six," said Spike.

Morgan looked at him with narrowed eyes. "I don't like you."

Spike just grinned at him.

"We're going to send you kids home now," said Morgan. "So stand all together."

"We can get home ourselves," said Buffy.

Angel took a step forward. "I'm not going to turn down a free ride. Come on. The others are waiting."

The Three formed a circle around Buffy, Angel, and Wesley. They raised

their arms and held them palm to palm. A moment later the group in the

circle was gone. A moment after that The Three were gone as well.

The next morning Wesley woke before nine but found that Cordelia was already up and dressed.

"You're an early bird today Cordelia."

"I was thinking, we should go to Columbia; you said Morgan is teaching today at eleven. I've been thinking of enrolling at UCLA. Maybe sitting in on a class will help me decide."

"I'll go with you. I suspect it will prove most interesting. History taught by someone who was actually there."

Columbia's campus was as busy as an anthill. Students and faculty rushed back and forth clutching bags and briefcases. Wesley and Cordelia had little trouble in finding the history department. The woman behind the desk was actually helpful so ten minutes later they were seated in the back of Morgan's classroom. He had noted their arrival with little more than a flicker in the eyes. 

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen. Today we're going to do something a little different. Instead of following the curriculum I'm going to let you choose. Pick an event in history and I'll tell you about it; all the juicy details."

The students gathered in a circle. After what appeared to be a heated debate they seemed to come to an agreement. A tall boy in glasses was picked as spokesman.

"The Battle of Agincourt."

"Been watching Henry V have we? All right."

Morgan settled himself on his desk and began the lecture. Wesley and Cordelia found themselves rapt. The room receded and was replaced by a muddy field filled with the sound of weapons clashing, horses and men crying, the sight of arrows flying overhead and the smell of blood and fear. For an hour he wove the story and transported the class to another time and place. Then he stopped and the room came rushing back.

"So there you have it. Not quite like Shakespeare portrayed it, but the movie was not far off in its visual depiction of the battle. War is blood and fear and death. Even now in the age of the surgical strike." He looked at his watch. 

"That's all for today. We'll pick up where we left off on Thursday."

The students gathered their books and left the room in silence. Wesley and Cordelia made their way to the front of the classroom.

"That was amazing," exclaimed Cordelia. If I'd known college could be like that I'd have gone sooner.

Morgan smiled at her. "Learning is always like that; when it really happens.

"Did you two come here just to hear my lecture? I'm flattered."

"Cordelia came to check out college life. I came to apologize. We were not very gracious earlier. Lindsey was quite right; I was impetuous. We could all have been killed. So I wanted to say thank you."

Morgan raised an eyebrow. "You are most welcome. I would love to stay and chat but I have a faculty meeting to go to. Nasty things. I'd rather fight a Fyarl demon but that's life. I'll see you two later I'm sure."

"So, you want to go check out the cafeteria?"

Wesley smiled. "Actually I had the library in mind."

"Oh all right. But after that the cafeteria. I'm getting hungry."

Angel pushed the grate out of the way and emerged from the sewer in the basement of the courthouse. With Fred's help he had discovered that Lindsey would be in a hearing there. Angel brushed off his new jacket and tie. He had also acquired a briefcase so he would blend in.

The third floor was full of people rushing back and forth. Angel managed to find the right room and slipped in through the door. Lindsey was at the front, apparently finishing up his argument.

"It is clear, your honor, that the state hasn't come close to providing burden of proof and I move that the case against my client be dismissed."

The judge nodded her head. "I must agree with you Mr. McDonald." She turned to the opposing counsel. "Mr. McCoy, please come back when the District Attorney's office has some actual evidence to present." She banged her gavel and left the courtroom

The assistant D.A. packed up his papers. "I'll be seeing you in court again soon Lindsey."

"No you won't Jack. My client is innocent. When evidence is found it will point to the guilty party."

Jack McCoy regarded his opponent. "You really believe it don't you? That he's innocent?"

"I'm absolutely certain."

"Amazing. Of course, since you won this round, you're buying tomorrow."

Lindsey smiled. "At this rate I'll always be paying for dinner."

"Don't count on it," replied McCoy and strode out of the courtroom.

Lindsey raised his eyebrows when he saw Angel sitting in the back row. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

"I wanted to see you work again, now that you're on the other side."

"The other side?"

"The side of the innocent. Fred tells me you've got an impressive track record."

Lindsey grinned. "I always did."

"Yeah, but now you're fighting for those who really need you, for those without a voice."

"I finally found my place. And I got over the need for material success." He laughed. "Would you believe I'm actually happy?"

"Yes. And I'm glad, really."

"Come on, I'll buy you a cup of coffee downstairs. And if you're looking for a snack there's sure to be one or two shysters around that no one will miss."

Angel made a face. "They don't sound appetizing. I think I'll just take the coffee."

Buffy had awakened to find everyone gone. Lorne had left a note that said "Meet us downstairs at 6pm." She showered, dressed and went out into the city. The streets of Times Square were packed with tourists snapping pictures and making ooh and aah noises. Buffy headed west until she got to the river and then turned south. She wanted to check out the Village. She'd liked what she'd seen of it the night before. It was smaller, more manageable than midtown. 

She walked around for several hours, peering in windows and browsing in the little stores. She was amazed so many people could afford to live here. The sun had just set when she found herself near The Three's home. She rounded the corner and stopped short. Spike was outside, his arms around a tall brunette, his face buried in her neck.

Buffy jumped to a conclusion from a standing start and was down the block in a flash. She grabbed Spike by the collar and pulled him back.

"Bloody Hell." He rounded on her. "What are you doing?"

Buffy looked the woman over. Her neck was unmarred and she had a crooked smile on her face.

"You just have to be Buffy Summers," she said. "You know, I've been dying to meet you. I'm sure you've got all sorts of juicy information I could use."

Buffy opened her mouth to reply but the woman saw something over Buffy's shoulder that took her attention.

"Brother dear!"

"Sister dear."

Buffy turned to see Morgan coming up the block.

"Why Buffy, what are you doing here?"

"Interrupting my sex life," said Morgan's sister.

"Well, I can't do it alone," he replied.

"You _are_ annoying."

"That's why you love me."

"Really? Are you sure?"

"Absolutely."

"Huh. Well, times a wasting." She grabbed Spike by the hand and towed him into the house. He and Morgan exchanged amused looks before he disappeared into the house.

"That's your sister?" 

Morgan nodded. "Yes. My twin in fact. I came out first, am two minutes older. You'd be amazed how important that can be during an argument. Her name is Rannilt."

"She and Spike are um..."

"Yes, they're um. Did you have a purpose in coming here?"

Buffy found she was twisting her fingers so she stuffed her hands in her pockets. "I did want to talk to Spike, before he went to work."

"Wait here."

Morgan went into the house. A few minutes later Spike came out. He and Buffy sat down on the stoop.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have assumed..."

He waved it away. "Don't let it worry you. I am still a vampire. But for future reference, there's no need for you to protect Rannilt. She's been alive for more than 1500 years. She can take care of herself."

"Dating older women now huh?

"Thought I'd try it. Not that I had a chance. When Rannilt sets her mind to something...

"How have you been Buffy? Okay? And how is Dawn? I miss her."

"She's good. Going to college. She hasn't picked a major but she likes it. I'm good too. It's been so quiet in Sunnydale I've actually got a bit of a life. You seem to have one too."

"I found my place Buffy. I knew how you and the Scoobies felt about each other. But I couldn't feel it myself. Until this year. I'm a part of something so deep and true."

He took her hand in his and squeezed it lightly. "I think we're going to be all right."

Buffy smiled at him and squeezed back. They sat there in silence watching as the sky darkened. 


	6. Chapter 5

Discalimer: All the Buffy and Angel characters are not mine, wouldn't dream of claiming them. They belong to Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy. The original ones are mine though.

Sorry for the delay. Life got in the way. What're you gonna do?

This chapter is sort of an interlude. I was feeling warm and fuzzy when I wrote it.

Thanks to all the readers and reviewers. 

Buffy remained on the stoop after Spike left for work. The evening air was cold but not frigid and she wanted to savor this feeling of peace for as long as she could. She barely noticed when Morgan sat down next to her.

"Planning on camping out here?"

"No, I have to meet the others at the hotel. I just wanted the moment."

"I see. All better now? Issues resolved?"

Buffy nodded. "I think so. I'm glad he's happy. I knew when he got his soul that he could be a good man."

Morgan threw back his head and laughed. "You are a silly girl."

Buffy frowned. "That's not very nice. Didn't your mother teach you any manners?"

"Buffy, I do realize that after your experience with Angel/Angelus you would form the opinion that soul equals good but that is erroneous. You only have to glance at the state of the world to know it isn't true. Fully souled human beings cause far more death and pain and destruction than demons ever have or will. Human beings are capable of things that would make the devil himself turn away. The soul is simply a connection. It connects you to other humans, to the Earth, and to time. Vampires are disconnected from humanity and then re-connected to darkness. It's that lack of connection that causes a lack of empathy and frees them from society's rules. Of course, Spike was always different."

"So how do you explain Angel?"

"First, you have to look at Liam. You wouldn't have liked him I suspect. He never did an honest days work in his life and his favorite activities were pub crawling and chasing women. He was also a bit misogynistic. On the whole, not a sparkling example of humanity. So, when Darla turned him all of those nasty character traits were increased, ten fold. 

"Then he was cursed. The curse was designed to cause the maximum amount of angst and remorse. He finally saw it all clearly and the human being in him was horrified. When he lost his soul the dark part of him that had always been there took over again. He certainly didn't want to feel that pain so he did all that he could to keep his soul away, to keep himself disconnected."

"You said Spike was different."

"Oh yes. I've met few people so filled with love, and desire for love. Had his upbringing been different But he lived in Victorian England so what could you do? When he was turned that love remained. He was only loosed from society's strictures, not from the desire of his own heart. He didn't desire destruction or chaos or the pain of others, only to be allowed to love and to be loved in return. Unfortunately, all he had was Drusilla, Darla, and Angel. Not a loving group."

"He tried to kill me, kill all of us."

"Certainly. You can't eliminate the vampire demon from the equation."

"The chip stopped him."

"The chip gave him a reason to stop, a reason for his true nature to emerge and become dominant. After a year or so you could have removed the chip and he would not have hurt anyone. Really."

"When Drusilla was in town he chained me to a wall."

"That's just because he was socially inept. He had no other way to express himself. In any case, you would not have listened."

"But you would?" 

"Oh, well. That's not a fair comparison. Not only am I half demon but I'm also 1,536 years old. I've managed to learn a few things in that time."

Buffy sighed. "I don't think I'll ever have a normal life."

"What is normal? Two point four kids and a dog? That's only in small town USA. If you lived in India you might be contemplating selling a kidney in order to feed your family. In several African nations you would be wondering if the killing squads would be by. In Russia you would be hoping you'd have enough to eat. In parts of the Middle East you would be praying to Allah to keep the bombs away. Even here you might be living on the street, hoping the temperature doesn't drop below freezing. You don't have the corner on sacrifice Slayer. You have food, clothing, a roof over your head, and friends and family who love you. Be thankful for what you have, don't worry about what you don't."

Buffy turned her head to look him in the face. He smiled at her and she was filled with warmth. She decided to change the subject. 

"When we were at The Ether the bartender didn't seem to know that Spike, that is Will, had a girlfriend."

"That's for three reasons. First, it is our place, the Three's. Second, Rannilt and Will have been um' for only three weeks. Third, Rannilt owns The Ether. The boss shouldn't fraternize publicly with the employees." Noting the look on Buffy's face he continued. "I know, bad policy to date an employee but after 1500 years you figure, what the heck?"

"I see. What about you?"

"I am quite unattached. You know, it's hard for us to have relationships. If you take one, you end up with all three. If a choice has to be made, we will stick with each other, that's simply the way it is. We are forever."

"Lindsey's human. He'll die."

Morgan shook his head. "Not entirely. A transformation of sorts took place when we took up our swords. He is still basically human but he's faster, stronger and his aging has slowed a lot. In a year he ages less than a week. So it will be more than 520 years before he is ten years older. A great deal can happen in that time. Perhaps another three will come along to take our place. Don't think about it too much it'll give you a headache."

"Don't want one of those. Headache, bad."

"Do you know what today is?" Morgan asked.

"It's the 21st of December."

"It is the solstice. We are having a celebration tonight. First some dinner, and then to Ether for some music and dancing. You and your friends are invited to join us."

"Oh, I don't know"

"There is nothing to know. Come inside, we'll call them."

Buffy felt her mouth drop open when she stepped inside. The house had been transformed. Holly, ivy, and mistletoe adorned the walls and doorways, the smell of cloves and cinnamon filled the air and a hundred candles filled the rooms with light. Rannilt was setting the table with silver, china and crystal. She had changed out of her jeans and into a flowing red dress that fell to her ankles. 

Looking up at her brother she said, "You should get changed. Dinner is almost ready. Rebecca is just checking on the pudding."

Buffy noticed that the table was set for nine. She said, "You're expecting a lot of people. Are you sure you want all of us too?"

Rannilt laughed. "You're already included in the count. I know my own brother."

Morgan smiled and kissed his sister on the cheek. "That you do love. I must change now. The phone is in the next room Buffy. Help yourself."

Buffy dialed Angel's cell phone. He answered after the first ring.

"Hi, it's Buffy. We've been invited to a solstice dinner here at Morgan's house. So put on your nicest duds and come down."

"Okay. Are you sure, maybe we should..."

"Whatever it is, we can do it later. You'll understand when you see what the house looks like."

Buffy hung up the phone and made her way to the kitchen. A small red-haired woman was peering into a pot on the stove. She turned as Buffy entered and smiled.

"You must be Buffy. I'm Rebecca."

"Hi. Are you related to Morgan too?"

"Oh no," said Rebecca, laughing. "I'm Lindsey's girlfriend. I own an occult shop not too far from here."

"Oh. Are you a Wicca?"

"Oh yes. I knew something was up a year and a half ago when Will and Lindsey came to live here. I could feel a shift, a change in the energy around here. After various attempts, over six months, to figure it out I finally came here to investigate. I'd narrowed it down to this house but I still didn't see the source. Little did I know..."

"Do you understand it, I mean what they are?"

Rebecca shook her head. "I'm not sure they know. Not exactly anyway. They claim it's hard to describe. Of course it doesn't really matter. They're so content, so at peace. I envy them a little. It's like they've come home."

"Who's come home?" asked Rannilt from the doorway.

"The Three."

Rannilt nodded her head vigorously. "That's exactly right. Lucky bastards." She shrugged her shoulders. "Oh well girls, at least we're beautiful."

She and Rebecca carried the food out to the table, they're laughter echoing down the hallway.

A knock sounded at the door and Buffy went to answer it. Angel and company stood on the doorstep. Somewhere along the way they had acquired a bottle of wine. Buffy led them into the dining room and introduced everyone to Rannilt and Rebecca. 

Rannilt raised an eyebrow at Angel. "Goodness. You do clean up well don't you?"

"I try."

"There will be broken hearts at The Ether tonight, even more than usual with so many beautiful people in the room. I may have to hand out tissues."

"Don't worry, the liquor will keep the sobbing to a minimum." 

Morgan stood in the doorway his head cocked to one side. He had changed into a white silk shirt and black pants that hugged his body. Buffy and Cordelia exchanged a look. Rannilt was right, there would be broken hearts, or at least a lot of drooling at The Ether that night.

Angel extended the bottle of wine to his host. 

"Thank you very much. Please, be seated."

After they were seated and wine had been poured Morgan stood and raised his glass.

"Tonight we begin another turn of the wheel of the year. We ask the blessing of the Goddess and the God at this time of rebirth. May our lives be rich and filled with warmth and light and may our friends always grace our lives." 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: They're not mine, more's the pity. The original ones are mine though. 

Distribution: Sure, if you want to; but let me know where it's going.

I apologize for the long delay and many thanks for the encouragement. Sometimes life just has a mind of its own.

After dinner the party had moved on to The Ether. A table had been set up for the group at the back of the room. There were even more candles than usual and holly and mistletoe hung everywhere. Buffy noticed that the patrons seemed different on this night; this wasn't the usual bar hopping crowd. After Rebecca greeted many of them by name Buffy realized that most of them were witches. She should have known, they had that look people get when they know what's in the shadows.

Buffy leaned back into her comfy chair and sighed softly. It was turning out to be an odd trip. She still didn't know what to make of The Three. She wasn't even quite sure that she should trust them. She turned her eyes to the bar where Spike was mixing drinks. He was having a conversation with a small wizened man in an overcoat too large for him. Morgan and Lindsey sat down on either side of the little man and Morgan clapped him heartily on the back. Buffy winced, sure the little man would fall over but he seemed unaffected. She turned her attention to her table companions who were having an animated conversation about Christmases past. When she looked back at the bar a moment later the little man was gone. She looked around but he had disappeared completely. Another mystery to add to the growing pile. 

Morgan and Lindsey came to the table bearing trays of what looked like wine. Buffy sniffed the contents of the goblet for it didn't smell like wine, not exactly.

"It's a wassail bowl," said Morgan. "Wine, spices and ale. It's a traditional Solstice drink to be enjoyed with friends."

Buffy sipped a bit and thought it tasted nice and spicy, warming on a cold night. And it was very cold out. When they had walked over after dinner she had wished she had brought mittens.

Spike called out to Rannilt that he had to go to the back for more of something and he disappeared through a door. Less than a minute later Morgan and Lindsey cried out and clutched their heads. Their glasses shattered on the tile floor, the wassail spilling out. 

Morgan pulled himself together and managed to say, "Rannilt, the store room."

She didn't hesitate but ran out through the door. Angel was right behind her. They came back a moment later, Rannilt wearing an agonized look.

"He's gone," said Angel.

Morgan nodded. "We're cut off. We can't feel him. There is some serious magic behind this."

"We'll find him," said Angel. "They can't have gotten too far."

"But how," asked Rannilt. "You won't be able to follow his trail for long in this city. Even vampire senses get overwhelmed here." 

Morgan shook his head. "We need better tracking than that."

He shoved several tables out of the way and stood in the middle of the cleared space. Raising his arms wide he shouted, "Cerrnunos! Cerrnunos! Hear me now. I need your power."

Buffy whispered to Rebecca, "Who's this Cerrnunos?"

"He's the Celtic horned god of the hunt. I think Morgan and Rannilt's mother was associated with him somehow."

Dark shapes began to swirl around Morgan, antlers, fangs and eyes flitted in and out of sight as if the shades of animals were moving through the vortex. A glow began to surround Morgan, then suddenly winked out. He turned to the group, his eyes darkened by the power flowing through him.

"Rannilt, you will stay here, keep everyone safe. Angel, Buffy, you will come with us."

There was no arguing with that voice and Buffy followed Morgan, Lindsey and Angel out the back of the bar. Morgan stood in the alley for a moment and then headed out into the street. 

"We have to back to the house. We're going to need our swords and a car."

They ran all the way and less than half an hour later they were driving up the West Side Highway. Buffy peered at the speedometer and was not surprised to see the needle hovering at 90 m.p.h.. 

"Where are we going," asked Lindsey.

"To the Bronx."

They drove in silence until they got off the highway. Morgan wound through side streets and finally parked on a corner. There were two buildings separated by a wide alley filled with trash. They piled out of the car and Morgan stared up at the buildings.

"This is as close as I can get. It's one of these two, but I don't know which. We'll have to split up. Lindsey and I will take the one on the right."

Buffy and Angel cautiously entered the building. Buffy could feel the hair on the back of her neck standing up but didn't know if that was just the cold, or something much more unpleasant. They slowly made their way up the stairs of the abandoned building, checking every floor. Finally they emerged onto the roof. The building had been totally empty, not even a lone homeless person hiding from the cold. 

Angel shook his head and looked over at the neighboring building. 

Suddenly the door on the opposite roof opened and Lindsey came out. He saw Angel and Buffy and shook his head. Nothing.

The door to the roof slammed open and demons came pouring out. One dozen, two dozen. Buffy grabbed Angel's arm.

"We have to get over there. He won't be able to take them all, even with his fancy sword."

"I know, but even I can't make that jump. We'll have to go down and then up."

"He'll be dead by then!"

Lindsey seemed to reach the same conclusion about his chances. He turned from the demons and ran toward the edge of the roof. He leapt up on the wall and taking one last look behind he stepped off.

Buffy and Angel ran to the wall and looked down, fearing the worst. 

Halfway down the building Lindsey dangled from Morgan's arm which was sticking out of a window along with the upper half of Morgan's body. 

Buffy and Angel looked at each other, mouths hanging open.

"Now that's trust," said Angel. 

They didn't wait to watch Morgan pull Lindsey inside but ran full tilt down the stairs and into the other building. Part way up the stairs they met the other two coming down.

"Into the basement," said Morgan. "I can feel them now."

The basement door was open and a faint light could be seen coming from below. The foursome crept down the stairs although Buffy was pretty sure they'd lost the element of surprise. And she was right.

When they reached the bottom they could see that they were expected and the sight across the room made Buffy gasp.

A very large silver cage dominated the room. In it, Spike hung from a hook by his arms which were tied together at the wrists. Blood dripped from a dozen wounds on his body down into a large pool of water, sizzling for a moment when it hit the dark surface. Mercifully, he appeared to be unconscious. 

"It's holy water," Angel whispered in her ear. 

The largest demon stepped forward and smiled from ear to ear. "Welcome. We've been expecting you. First of all, let me say what a great pleasure this is."

"Not for us," replied Buffy. 

"Ah, Slayer. You and Angel are merely a bonus, the icing on the cake. You'd do well to keep your mouth shut." He turned to Morgan. "I want your swords. Now. Or Spike takes a very hot bath."

A small demon with a knife sat on top of the cage poised to cut the rope securing Spike's wrists. He too wore a big smile.

Morgan and Lindsey unstrapped their swords and laid them on the ground. As he was rising from a crouch Morgan's hand whipped out and the demon on the cage fell with a knife in his throat.

The demon leader sighed and shook his head. "Oh well. No big loss. He was rather a pest. I have lots more where he came from" He waved and arm and two small demons scuttled out to take the swords.

"Now, into the cage, all of you. Quickly, I haven't got a lot of patience."

Buffy trailed behind the others into the cage the door slamming shut behind her. They stood in silence as the demon hoard filed out, their leader's laughter echoing up the stairwell.

When they were all gone the foursome turned their attention to Spike. Fortunately Morgan had another knife they could use to cut the ropes. Buffy climbed onto Angel's shoulders so she could reach while Morgan climbed into the pool to support Spike's body. After what seemed an eternity they had Spike down. 

Angel looked deep into the pool. "There's a lot of blood in the water. He's going to need to feed."

Morgan nodded. "Buffy, sit here so you can support him. We need to get him sitting up."

Buffy sat down on the floor and held Spike up as he leaned against her. She wound her arms around him and laid her cheek on his head. He seemed even colder than usual.

Morgan rolled up his sleeve and slashed his wrist open then waved it under Spike's nose. The demon responded, coming to the surface to drink. After a minute Morgan pulled his arm away and Lindsey offered his. Lindsey started to pull his arm back and then stopped short. He looked up at Morgan who looked back, eyes widening. 

Instead of wrapping his wrist Lindsey offered it to Morgan who took a swallow and then offered his own wrist to Lindsey. 

Buffy looked up at Angel who shrugged. She felt her throat tighten as she watched the exchange. Why would they drink each other's blood? It made her stomach turn.

Spike was fully awake now, the demon gone. Lindsey and Morgan each ran fingers through Spike's blood and licked it off. Then they just stared at each other.

Morgan broke the silence. "It's always blood."

The Three stood up and faced the door of the cage.

"I think it's time to leave," said Spike. "I don't like these accommodations."

Buffy grabbed his arm. "It's magic remember, makes you weak and sick."

Spike didn't bother to reply. The Three stepped up to the door and kicked it across the room where it shattered leaving only fine silver dust.

"Right," said Morgan. "Time to do a little cleaning." 

Without a backward glance The Three ran up the stairs and out of the now deserted building, Buffy and Angel close behind. They stood in the street for a long moment.

"It's not tonight. But soon," said Lindsey.

Buffy demanded, "What's not tonight?"

"The Coming," answered Spike.


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I hate writing this, it just reminds me that the Buffyverse is not mine.

Distribution: If you want to, sure. Just let me know where it's going.

Thank you, thank you, thank you to my readers and reviewers. You are most kind and generous.

Rannilt hung the closed sign on the door after the last of her patrons had left. The street was silent except for the wind and the distant sound of traffic. She had never seen the street so empty, so quiet. Shutting the door she moved around behind the bar and began wiping glasses and straightening bottles, doing anything to keep her mind occupied. She knew she must not dwell on the possibilities. But she had never seen that look of pain on her brother's face. And then the cold fury that replaced it. Shaking her head she pulled out a clipboard and began to count the liquor behind the bar.

Across the room, Rebecca, Cordelia, Wesley, and Lorne sat at a table together. They'd hardly said a word to each other since the others had left. They didn't like being left behind, having to wait and wonder.

Cordelia slowly turned her glass around and around. "I'm sure they're doing just fine."

"Of course they are sweetie," replied Lorne. "No standing in the way of those four."

Wesley nodded. "Right. They are a force to be reckoned with and they'll probably have the whole thing solved tonight."

Silence fell on the group once again. It seemed a palpable thing, weighing on their bodies.

Suddenly, the door flew open and five people strode into the room, their faces grim.

For a long moment no one in the bar moved or even blinked. 

Rannilt was the first to come out of it. She stepped out from behind the bar, took two steps and threw her arms around Spike. He held her tightly for a moment his face buried in her hair. She pulled back and turned to her brother.

"You are going to be the death of me one of these days, brother."

"I doubt it, sister dear. You're tougher than that."

Rannilt let out a breath she didn't know she'd been holding. Morgan sounded like himself again and the little worm of fear that had been wriggling in her stomach disappeared.

Rebecca hugged Lindsey tightly, her heart beating rapidly in her chest. She stepped back to look at the whole group. The Three looked different to her, something had changed but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. Glancing at Lorne she saw that he looked puzzled as well.

"What happened?" demanded Wesley. "Did you discover anything about the Coming?"

Morgan nodded his head. "Yes, that it's almost here. We'll know more as we get closer to the time. Right now the first order of business is to get Lindsey's and my weapons back."

"But how will you know where they've been taken?" asked Wesley.

Spike stepped forward. "I have an idea about that. But first, I think I'd like to change my clothes, take a hot shower."

Morgan nodded. "Yes, first things first. We'll meet the rest of you back at the house."

And as quickly as they had come, they were gone again. 

Everyone started to speak at once and Angel held up his hand. "We'll tell you all about it but I think we could use a drink."

After everyone had been provided with a drink they sat down and Angel began the tale. 

He told them about the search of the buildings and Lindsey's narrow escape off the rooftop. Rebecca bit her lip but didn't make a sound. Then he told them about finding Spike in the basement. Rannilt clenched her jaw, her eyes flashing with anger.

Leaning back in his chair Angel took an unneeded breath before continuing. "Then something odd happened," he said. "Morgan and Lindsey opened their wrists to give Spike some blood but after Spike had drunk they seemed to feel something, all three of them. Then Morgan and Lindsey drank each other's blood and Spike's."

He paused for a moment and Wesley said, "What did that do for them?"

"I'm not exactly sure but Spike was able to stand and then they kicked the door of the magic cage across the room."

"It sounds as if at the very least their connection has been restored," Wesley suggested. "But there may be more to it than that."

Rebecca nodded vigorously. "Yes, they're different, I could sense it."

"It's like someone cranked up their volume," added Lorne. "Blood is a powerful thing."

Angel smiled. "Morgan said, It's always blood'.

"And they seemed to know more about the Coming although they're not sharing."

Rannilt said, "You'll get used to that. They don't share much about their work or their relationship. It's kind of tough on Rebecca and me but we've decided that it's worth it.

"We should probably get back to the house or they're liable to go off without us."

The Three sat in the living room, feet up on the coffee table. Spike was cleaned and dressed, a glass of whiskey in his hand.

"What's happened to us?" asked Lindsey. "I feel so different, like there's fire running through my veins."

"I think we've reached the last stage of our evolution. What began that night in the museum is now complete." Morgan swirled the brandy in his glass and inhaled deeply, savoring the aroma of 500 year-old cognac. 

Spike leaned forward. "I know one thing that's different. I can't vamp out. And the hunger, it's lessened. I think I could go for a long time without blood."

"That doesn't surprise me," said Morgan. "I think we've become more alike. I suspect you're both more like me now, in the middle. The connection is solid now, I don't think any magic has the power to break it."

Morgan drained his glass and stood up. "It's time to go, before the others return. They'll want to come along and they'll only slow us down."

The Three stood in a circle but this time they did not bother to raise their arms. A moment later they were gone.

Rannilt fumbled with her keys but finally got the door open. As she stepped in she knew that The Three were not there.

"Damn them, they've gone without us."

"Maybe I can do a locator spell," said Rebecca. "It's worth a shot."

They all gathered around the island in the kitchen as Rebecca assembled what she needed for the spell. To their amazement the spell seemed to work. It pointed to a block in the north end of Brooklyn, under the Manhattan Bridge.

"They're in DUMBO," said Rebecca.

Buffy stared at her. "They're in a flying elephant?"

Rebecca laughed. "No, DUMBO is District Under the Manhattan Bridge Overpass. It's a neighborhood in Brooklyn. Up and coming actually. It's got a great chocolate store and some of the best pizza in the city. I wouldn't have thought it would be a demon hide-out although there's lots of warehouses."

"And we all know how evil loves warehouses," said Lorne. "Just once, couldn't evil hang out in a jazz club or a spa?"

"So what do we do?" asked Cordelia. "Do we just show up or are we going to be all crazy and actually make a plan before rushing in?"

Angel leaned back against the counter, his arms crossed. "I think it would be best if Rannilt and Rebecca stayed here" He held up his hand when they started to interrupt.

"But I know you're not going to."

"I've been taking care of myself for more than 1500 years Angel. And Rebecca is a pretty good witch. So don't be worrying about us. Because you're right, we are coming. There's no way we're staying behind when the men we love might be in serious danger."

"I don't think we should be too worried," said Wesley. "From what you've said, I suspect they can easily deal with some demons; especially since they will have the element of surprise."

"But they're not armed, at least only Spike is," said Buffy. "Magic or no, we need to go."

"Then we're agreed," said Rannilt. "Come on, we can be there pretty quickly by subway."

Cordelia was the last to leave the room. "So I guess the answer is, no plan," she whispered to herself. "Big surprise."

It was after two in the morning by the time they emerged from the York Street subway station. The neighborhood was completely silent. The cold had cleared the streets. A few windows had lights but most of them were dark, their occupants asleep and unaware of what moved in the night.

Rebecca led the way to Hudson Avenue. Her locator spell could not tell her which building but there were only three large warehouses and an open lot. She shivered slightly in the cold air. She tried to concentrate, to feel The Three. But all she got was the psychic equivalent of static. 

"I'm sorry, I don't sense anything. Do any of you?"

They all shook their heads.

"Should we split up?" asked Wesley.

"No," answered Angel. We stick together. Lets just start with the first building."

The first building was locked tight and apparently silent, all the windows dark. They were approaching the second when they heard a scream. It did not sound human.

Angel reached the door first and kicked it in. Sounds of breaking glass echoed down the stairwell and drew the group upwards. On the third floor they came into a large room where half a dozen demons were grouped around a box. The Three stood in a line facing them. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Once again, the Buffyverse belongs to Joss and Co.. The original characters are mine. So there.

Thank you for the lovely reviews, you make me blush. 

For those who were wondering, DUMBO is a real neighborhood and it really does have a fabulous chocolate shop and some great pizza.

The Three didn't spare the new arrivals a glance, all their attention on the demons and the box. Morgan and Lindsey stretched out their arms, hands splayed. The box began to vibrate, then it started bucking across the floor. The demons tried to grab it but it jumped away. A moment later it exploded, the hinges ricocheting around the room. Two swords rose out of the wreckage and flew across the room to land in Morgan and Lindsey's hands.

There was a moment of stillness, of action and breath suspended. In the next second the demons crashed through the windows and scrambled away down the street. 

Spike sheathed his sword. "Bloody hell, I was looking forward to a bit of violence."

"I know," replied Morgan. "Those guys have no consideration for the needs of others."

"They're not the only ones," said Rannilt. "And don't give me that confused look Morgan. You three left us behind dammit. And Spike, don't you know..." She broke off and took a deep breath.

Spike touched the side of her face, his thumb stroking her cheek. "I do know luv, but it was simpler this way. And safer for you. Safer for all of you."

"Maybe we don't want to be safer," said Rebecca 

Lindsey took her hands in his. "We know, you don't want to sit around waiting but we need to know that you're all right. Then we can keep our minds on the job."

"The job," Rebecca cried and pulled her hands away. "That's all that counts right? What about what we need? Rannilt and I have some needs too."

Morgan sighed deeply. "Yes you do, everyone does. What you have to decide is... what can you live with? We have to be who and what we are."

"But what are you?" demanded Rannilt.

The Three looked at each other and then replied in unison, "We are The Three, we are the line against chaos, we speak for the voiceless."

"Did you guys rehearse that?" asked Lorne. "All it needed was a bit of reverb."

Spike raised an eyebrow "Do you give Angel a hard time too?"

"When I can."

"Good."

Wesley cleared his throat. "This is all fascinating but perhaps we could do it somewhere more comfortable."

Morgan grinned at him. "A man after my own heart. Okay kiddies, stand in a circle and hold hands. Remember to keep limbs and heads inside the vehicle at all times."

The Three stood around the circle and their eyes glowed gold. Everything blurred and the warehouse was replaced by a living room. 

Rannilt and Rebecca wordlessly left the room and headed for the kitchen. Cordelia and Buffy looked at each other and then followed the other two out.

"Looks like the ladies have left us," said Lorne "Shall we break out the brandy and cigars?"

"Brandy sounds right," replied Angel. "Pass it around."

In the kitchen Rannilt banged pots and cups as she made tea. 

"Damn them. Who do they think they're dealing with? Do they expect us to just accept being second in their lives?"

"That's exactly what they expect," said Rebecca. "They're men aren't they? No surprise there really."

"It's not that simple," said Buffy. "It's not like they can change careers."

Rannilt rounded on her. "Oh, yes, now you're going to talk about what it's like to be the Slayer right? I've heard that before too. You're not the first Slayer I've met. It's all sacred duty, blah, blah, blah."

"It is. I have a responsibility. I have to make sacrifices even if I don't want to. And I think that with them it's the same, maybe more so. You saw them, they're like one person. Can you ask them to turn their backs on each other?"

"That's not what we're asking," replied Rebecca. "But they don't have to go out and fight every time there's a problem. They can let it go, let someone else deal with it."

"No, they can't." Cordelia pushed herself up onto the counter. "I get these visions and when that happens we go out and fight, me included. I can't ignore them, I can't count on someone else to deal. I have to look myself in the eye every morning and I couldn't do that if I took chances with innocent lives. It's not fair and it's not easy, but I don't think I'd trade it in for a desk job."

"You really aren't the girl I went to high school with are you?" said Buffy.

"Well, maybe not quite but I still need to buy a new pair of shoes every now and then."

Rannilt was silent as she poured the tea. 

She sat down and looked Rebecca in the eyes. "I think Morgan is right, we have to decide what we can live with."

Angel sprawled on the couch and swirled the brandy in his glass. "I bet I know what they're talking about in there."

"Not hard to figure," said Lindsey. "The question is...what will they decide? Are we worth the trouble?"

"It doesn't matter what they decide," said Morgan. "It won't change anything."

"Right, and that's what really burns them," answered Spike. "They believe they have no say in our lives."

Morgan shrugged his shoulders. "They don't."

"What about love?" demanded Lorne. "Isn't that the most important thing? Isn't that why you guys do what you do?"

Morgan shook his head. "We do it because we must, because of what we've become. Together we're more than the sum of our parts. We can't walk away, anymore than you could stop breathing. I can't really explain it. Poets and romantics talk of true love, the joining of lovers. But that's not the only kind of love, the only kind of relationship that lasts. In my experience it's friendship that endures the longest. Besides, if we stopped we would no longer be the men they love, right?"

Angel nodded. "I can see that. But you're going to have a tough time explaining it to them," he said gesturing toward the kitchen. "I don't think they're going to agree with you."

"Life's a bugger all right," said Spike. "Let's have a game of poker eh? I'm feeling lucky tonight. Ready to lose your shirt Peaches?"

"In your dreams bleach boy."

Spike smirked. "Well then, put your money where your mouth is."

Morgan was dealing the first hand when a shadow fell across the table. He looked up at Cordelia.

"Deal me in?"

"Shouldn't you be in the kitchen with the others?" asked Lindsey.

"Way too much estrogen in there."

Morgan grinned at her. "Have a seat. The game is five card stud, deuces wild."

Cordelia sat down between Wesley and Spike who gave her a pile of chips."

"Okay boys, prepare to lose big. Queen C is in the house."


	10. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: The Buffyverse belongs to Joss Whedon and Co.. But the original characters are mine.

Sorry about the long wait. I've had a bit of a dry spell.

Morgan stepped into the kitchen and surveyed the scene. Spike and Lindsey sat at the small table staring straight ahead. Lindsey absentmindedly toyed with the mug in his hands while Spike drew little circles on the table with his finger.

"You boys should slow down a bit. It's only noon, at this rate you'll be worn out by nightfall."

Lindsey gave him an old fashioned look then returned to staring into space.

"Had a cold and lonely night did we?" 

There was no response.

Morgan sighed and turned his attention to making fresh coffee. 

"I realize that it's none of my business but you'll just have to give them some time to decide what they want."

"And if they decide we're too much trouble?" asked Lindsey.

"Then you live with that choice. 

"Come on then, no sense expecting the worst. Besides, we might not survive the Coming."

"That's what I like about you Morgan," said Spike. "Always looking on the bright side. Bugger this. Any minute now I'll be brooding like Peaches. Can't have that. What say we take a little trip down into the tunnels? May get some useful information."

"Sounds good to me," said Lindsey. "No point hanging around here staring at the walls."

"Okay. But I have a class at 3:00 and then office hours after."

The Three materialized in a dark tunnel. Water dripped from the walls and the earth trembled from the passing of a subway train. Morgan closed his eyes for moment, then turned to the north.

"There's a group of humans that way. We may as well start with them."

The humans were sitting around a small fire. They did not rise as The Three approached, they were long past fearing what came from the darkness. The oldest of the humans looked up from his contemplation of the flames.

"Well, what d'you want? Think careful before you answer because we ain't got much."

Spike dropped down on one knee and met the human's eyes across the fire. "All we want is some information, about anything you've seen down here lately."

The man laughed then began to cough. After a minute he subsided. "Lookin' for information huh? Well we've seen some things, but what's in it for us if we tell you?"

"Not much," said Morgan. "Of course if The Coming destroys the world they'll be even less."

"Maybe we'd like that. Look at us, we're not living. We're just here. Why should we care what happens?"

Morgan shrugged. "No reason I can think of."

The man stared for moment then sighed deeply. "The things have been runnin' around a lot lately. They've been gathering too, on the other side of the river, in Jersey."

"Well, that figures," said Lindsey. "The Coming's in New Jersey."

Angel sat at the kitchen table nursing a mug of blood. He wondered where the others had got to but all he could do was wait. He wished they had at least left him a note. He was definitely getting bored.

He was scanning the bookshelves for something to read when he heard the front door open. A whole crowd piled into the room bringing bags and packages. Cordelia collapsed on the couch and let out a long breath.

"I love a good day of shopping!"

"You went shopping," asked Angel incredulously. "Now? When an apocalypse is coming?"

"An apocalypse is always coming," said Buffy. She sat down next to Cordelia.

"That's right honey cakes, so we may as well have some fun. Here, try one of these truffles, it'll make you forget your troubles." Lorne proferred Angel a bag that smelled intensely of chocolate.

"No thanks. What about you Wes, I never thought of you as a shopper."

"Depends on the merchandise. Rebecca and Rannilt know of a number of shops around town that deal in rare books and other items. I found a very rare volume that was a steal."

"Okay fine. I see the Three aren't with you though."

Wesley shook his head. "They were gone by the time I got up. Rebecca did try a locator spell but no joy there."

Rannilt threw herself into an armchair. "I think I've had just about enough of them. I say we forget about them. We can find out about The Coming ourselves."

"Sure," agreed Buffy. We've done this before. Come nightfall Angel and I can go get some information from the locals while you guys do some serious research. 

"But right now, I really need food. Anyone else hungry?"

There was a chorus of yeses and the group piled back out and toward the kitchen. Angel found himself sighing again. "I guess if you can't beat 'em, join 'em."

Gracie's was still mostly empty when Angel and Buffy arrived just after sunset. The barman was putting out the demon equivalent of bar snacks while one lone patron sat slumped at the corner of the bar. He glanced up when the door opened.

"Oh, it's you. Still looking for The Three?"

"No. We found them thanks." Angel sat on a stool and leaned on the bar. "'At the moment we're looking for some information on The Coming. Sound familiar?"

The barman began polishing glasses. "Nope. Any other questions 'cause I gotta get the place all ready."

"Come on," said Buffy. "An apocalypse is on its way and you know nothing about it. Not you, you're the kind of guy that knows everything."

Angel turned and gave her a look with raised eyebrows. Buffy ignored him and leaned over the front of the bar. She smiled at the barman and rested her chin on her hand.

The barman put down his cloth and leaned close to Buffy. "If I tell you, will you get out of here and never come back?"

"Yes," answered Angel.

"Then it's worth it." The barman pulled out a cigarette and lit it with a candle.

"There's some kind of big thing happening over in Jersey. Don't know what the deal is but it's been keeping a lot of folks real busy. And whatever it is is almost ready. I can feel it, like something crawling on my skin.

"That's it, now get out of here. You're gonna give this place a bad name. And make sure you take the dip here with you."

"Hey!" yelled Buffy as Angel dragged her out by the arm. "You're no prize you know!"


End file.
